


High On You (And LSD, Too)

by therogueheart



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e06 Dosed, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Relationship, Screen Reader Compatible, Screen Reader Friendly, Screen Reader Safe, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: It was Eddie who finally came to the conclusion they’d all been hedging around for the past ten minutes, ever since they’d found Buck upside down on the couch, asking them dreamily why the butterflies kept changing colours.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 364





	High On You (And LSD, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I know we are very, very far ahead of season two but I'm three years late to the fandom and I couldn't see Buck's little wide eyes and soft voice without writing something for it. Honestly, the fact that we didn't get a whole episode dedicated to their shenanigans high as fuck is a crime.
> 
> This is a little AU, where only Buck gets dosed and gets taken care of by his team, and of course by Eddie too.
> 
> Thank you to Mikayla and Alex, who always put up with my insomniac ramblings and who always hype up my writing.

It was Eddie who finally came to the conclusion they’d all been hedging around for the past ten minutes, ever since they’d found Buck upside down on the couch, asking them dreamily why the butterflies kept changing colours.

“He’s been drugged,” Eddie announced, arms folded, all of them stood in the same position in a half-circle around their youngest colleague. Buck had been set upright and was staring dead ahead with wide puppy eyes and parted lips, entranced by the TV. 

“Buck can be a little… _Air-headed_ , but he’s not stupid enough to take drugs,” Bobby argued, “much less on shift.”

“I never said he took them himself,” Eddie pointed out on a huff before he gestured to Buck. “But look at him. Head empty, no thoughts”. He stepped forwards, snapping his fingers in front of Buck’s face. He didn’t so much as blink, not until Eddie took hold of his chin and turned his head. 

Then he grinned, something slow and dopey, eyes glazed over and pupils the size of the moon. “Eddie!” He breathed, blinking slowly. “Eddie. Ed-deeee. You’re so _hot_ ,” Buck sighed, head lolling and gaze drifting back to the TV. 

Eddie let go of his chin and pursed his lips. “Okay. _One_ thought,” he amended with strain, ignoring Chim and Hen’s snickers. Buck was back to paying them no mind, slumped over on the couch and staring at the TV.

“If he’s seeing things, he hasn’t just eaten a green brownie,” Hen pointed out, shaking her head with a frown. “There’s no telling what he’s been given until we take a sample. Which means the first thing we need to ask ourselves is how he got drugged.”

She was right and Eddie rocked back on his heels, doing his best to think about what Buck could’ve possibly eaten or taken. He’d been fine all morning, although on their first call around mid-day he’d seemed a little distracted. That was possibly when the drugs had kicked in, which meant he couldn’t have taken them much more than a half-hour sooner.

“Can anyone remember seeing Buck eat anything?” Bobby asked, stepping forwards to move Buck’s drooping head onto a couch cushion. Buck’s gaze drifted unsteadily up to the Captain’s face and he was smiling again, that lopsided, sweet sort of one he’d shot Eddie moments ago. 

“I have a confession,” Buck whispered (loudly) at Bobby, one hand fluttering up to tug childishly at Bobby's shirt. Bobby raised a brow, stooping a little. 

“What’s that, kid?”

Buck leaned a little closer too, though his voice remained too loud to give any illusion of secrecy. “Sometimes I accidentally write Booby, not Bobby”.

Chim was the first to crack, dragging his shirt up to cover his mouth as he turned away, followed shortly by Hen. Eddie had to utilise every single piece of military desensitisation he’d ever had to keep his composure, but even so the corners of his mouth disobeyed his resolve as Bobby leaned back, looking perturbed. 

“That’s… That’s alright, Buck. I forgive you,” Bobby’s voice was a little strangled as he pet at Buck’s hair, before he looked up at them all. “For the love of God, someone call Athena and prep the ambulance to take him before he makes any more confessions”. 

Hen and Chim staggered down the steps to comply, still stifling their laughter as Eddie dug around in his pocket for his phone. Athena picked up three rings in, her voice warm. 

“Eddie? You don’t usually call. Is everything okay, honey? Has something happened?”

Eddie turned, glancing over his shoulder to watch as Bobby tried to pull Buck away from crawling over the back of the couch, a hand on his scruff like he was a kitten climbing the drapes. 

“Well…” He hesitated, lips pursing. 

Her black-and-white pulled up just as he and Bobby were wrestling Buck down the stairs, each of them holding him by his arms and an arm around his waist. When he caught sight of Athena striding through the shutters he all but swooned, cooing at her with another broad, sloppy smile. 

“Ath-Athenaaaa,” he burred, head lolling onto Eddie’s shoulder. She pulled her sunglasses off slowly, both brows almost merging with her hairline. 

“You weren’t kidding,” she noted, sounding both chagrined and awed. 

“At least he’s the happy kind of doped,” Hen offered from the ambulance, where her and Chim had settled with their phones firmly pointed at Buck. 

“‘Thenie?” Buck pouted, trying to move forwards even though Bobby and Eddie had their hands firmly under his elbows, jerking a step before slumping in their grip again, looking up at her with round, wet eyes. 

“Oh, Buckeroo,” she sighed, stepping forwards. “Things always happen to you, don’t they?” She brushed a thumb against his cheek and Buck lolled into it, cooing again. 

“I know I’m white, but can I still be your kid? I like you better than my real Mom. And Bobby is already Pops.”. 

Silence settled over them for a moment, tense and stunned, and then Athena gave Buck’s cheek a light pat. “You could be my son even if you were purple, Buck. Now go on. Bobby and Eddie want to take you somewhere fun”. She stepped aside and Eddie juggled Buck’s weight, working with Bobby to try and get his mile-long legs tucked into the back of the ambulance as Hen hopped out. 

Bobby shut the doors on them and turned to Athena, his gaze a mixture of concern and fondness. Athena stretched up to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ve got a forensics team on the way. We’ll comb every protein bar and trash can in this place. Don’t you worry. Now go take care of your boy”.

Eddie’s radio crackled as the ambulance began to pull off and he shifted, tucking Buck’s arm back under the blanket where he’d started to paw at Eddie’s necklace. “ETA ten for the hospital,” Bobby’s voice came through and Eddie watched Buck’s eyes widen further, gaze drifting skyward. 

“God?” Buck whispered, voice quaking. 

“Copy. We’re all good here,” he confirmed, swatting Buck’s hand away when it started to pet sloppily at the three day old scruff on his jaw. 

“Eddie, you’re my best friend,” Buck sighed dreamily, grinning at him and rolling over onto his side, pink tongue sliding over his lower lip. Eddie tracked the movement then forced himself to focus on Buck’s eyes. Buck’s bright, glazed eyes, half swallowed by his pupils. Even gone with the wind and high as a kite Buck managed to look so earnest, and so fucking pretty. 

“You’re my best friend too, Buck,” he whuffed softly, pulling the blanket back up over Buck’s shoulders. Buck looked like he’d just promised him the stars, beaming so bright Eddie almost had the urge to shield his eyes. 

“Yeah? I am?”

“Of course you are, _idiota_. You know that”. But did he? Did Buck really? Eddie doubted it, sometimes. Buck would get this look in his eye, or this slump in his shoulders, sometimes, when Eddie reminded him how cared for and how valued he was. 

“You have nice eyes,” Buck mumbled then, head lolling. 

“Yeah?” Eddie asked, fitting two fingers to the pulse point on his wrist. Buck’s heart was a little fast, but not too quick that it was cause for concern. 

“Uh huh. All four of ‘em,” Buck breathed with a serene smile. Eddie’s brows became one with his hairline but he forced himself to school his expression, giving Buck the warmest smile he could muster. 

“Thanks, man”. 

They arrived at the hospital before Buck could say anything else incriminating or concerning, and when Bobby yanked open the back doors to the ambulance Eddie nudged Buck into sitting, one hand under his arm and the other under his jaw where Buck’s head didn’t seem to want to stay upright. 

“Bobby!” Buck beamed, holding his hands out. “You were gone for so long! I missed you”. Bobby was helpless but to smile, planting a foot inside the ambulance and leaning in to catch Buck when Eddie hauled him off the gurney and into his arms. 

Resuming their prior grip on Buck from either side they pulled him into the main waiting room, where a passing Doctor took one look at their uniforms and Buck’s dreamy, drugged up state and ushered them into a practice room. 

“Am I hurt?” Buck asked, blinking owlishly at Eddie as he was settled down on the edge of a bed, Bobby reluctantly kissing his temple before taking his leave.

“Nah. You’re just…” Eddie paused, searching for the best way to tell Buck that he’d been drugged. It wasn’t news to be given lightly, and outside of how hilarious Buck was like this, the scenario was actually pretty serious and potentially traumatic. 

He was saved by another Doctor entering the room. “Alright, what do we have here?”

Buck’s glossy, spaced out eyes drifted over to the Doctor and that plush bottom lip of his pushed out in a confused pout. “Eddie,” he ‘whispered’, pawing at the older firefighter without taking his eyes off the man. “Eddie, why is that man purple?”

The Doctor’s lips pursed. “Ah”. 

_Ah_ indeed. 

As Buck sat there with his arm in a pressure cuff and his head on Eddie’s shoulder, the youngest firefighter looked up at him, soft lips trailing over the skin of his neck and leaving prickled skin in their wake. 

“Eddie?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“Would you still wanna kiss me even though I’ve got too many fingers?” Buck asked, attempting to lean back to look up at him but only succeeding in flopping back against the pillow. The Doctor was very pointedly not looking at either of them when Eddie flicked his gaze up, throat dry. 

“Uh.”

Shit. What could he say? He was barely starting to approach this with Frank, let alone directly with Buck in the midst of a hospital with witnesses. It was barely two months ago he’d come to the conclusion that he wasn’t perhaps as straight as he’d thought. There was no way he was jumping into the deep end now.

Realising he’d taken a little too long to answer, Eddie looked down. Buck was fast asleep, cheek turned into the pillow, snuffling softly as the Doctor removed the pressure cuff and slipped an IV into the back of his hand. 

“He should remain here for the next four hours, at least, and under observation for at least the next twenty-four,” the Doctor noted, picking up the clipboard on the bedside tray. “I trust you know when to push the button?” At Eddie’s nod, the Doctor pushed himself to his feet, then hesitated. 

“I can’t say if he will or won’t remember what he’s said and seen during this period…” The man seemed to pause, and his gaze was sympathetic when he looked up at Eddie. “But he should sleep long enough for you to figure out what you’re going to say if he does”. 

He didn’t stay long enough for Eddie to do more than give a nervous squeak, fingers twitching around where he’d taken Buck’s hand at some point during the whole ordeal. When he looked back Buck was still asleep, looking as sweet and peaceful as a babe. 

It should probably feel creepy, sat here watching him sleep off a drug induced nap. Instead, it just made him think about all the times he’d watched him sleep already.

The time Buck got the flu and wouldn’t sleep unless he was on a video call with Eddie. All the times Buck had fallen asleep on the couch with Christopher. Every time he’d sat on the edge of one of the bunks at the station, one hand on Buck’s shoulder, reading quietly so he slept after a hard call. 

It made him think about the future. 

Watching Buck sleep with his head on the pillow next to Eddie’s, his sleet grey sheets pulled up around the broad curve of his shoulders. He thought about watching Buck wake up in the L.A morning sunshine to Christopher jumping on the bed and yelling about wanting pancakes. He thought about watching Buck fall asleep the night before their wedding-

He sucked in a breath. 

Then let it out slowly. 

Maybe he’d already jumped into the deep end. He just needed to start swimming.

Like Dory.

He checked the group chat to see that Maddie had been informed and whilst she was worried about her brother she was at work and trusted them to take care of him until the end of her shift, and so he settled in to wait, keeping vigil like some man of the black from Game of Thrones at the Wall. 

He ended up reading a book on his phone, glancing up at Buck between pages to make sure he was still peacefully drooling into his pillow. He wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed when Buck made a soft, croaked sound and when he looked up he found himself staring into hazy, heady eyes. 

“Welcome back to the real world,” Eddie greeted hesitantly, unsure if the drugs had worn off yet. Buck blinked at him for a little longer, brows scrunching, before he made another bemoaned sound and pawed at the glass of water on the bedside table. 

Ah. Of course. Post-drugs cotton mouth. Eddie helped to angle the straw and let Buck drink most of the glass before the younger firefighter simply fell right back to sleep, straw still caught between his lips. Eddie tucked him back in and settled in again, watching his shoulder move with each steady breath. 

So much could’ve gone wrong today. 

It was another hour before Buck stirred again, snuffling and wheezing towards consciousness. Eddie could tell the moment he became truly self-aware because Buck let out a truly dying sound and shied away, attempting to burrow back under the covers. 

“Hey there, sunshine,” Eddie teased. Buck let out a sound very similar to no, one hand flapping at him before it disappeared under the sheet too, leaving a lump adorned by a tuft of hair. Eddie leaned forwards and carefully peeled the cover back, revealing the object of his affections. 

Buck grumbled and huffed and squinted an eye open, peeking up at him like an old dog disturbed from it’s nap. “Leave me to die,” the blond rasped, voice cracking halfway through. The drugs must’ve been pretty strong to have left him so dried out, but at least he was somewhat coherent. 

“No can do, sorry. Maddie’s got us all by the balls when it comes to keeping you alive,” Eddie noted cheerfully, moving the blankets further away when Buck reached for them again. Other than looking a little dehydrated and still a little hazy-eyed Buck seemed to be doing alright. It made just a little of the panic curdling in Eddie’s stomach evaporate. 

“Please don’t talk about my sister and your balls in the same sentence,” Buck whined, pushing at Eddie’s hands and doing his best to roll up like those little pill-bugs you found in the garden. It took several moments of prodding and pulling to get him to unfurl enough to shove the straw back into his mouth. 

One more glass of water later Eddie caved and let Buck curl back around the pillow, waiting patiently as Buck blinked across at him, gearing himself up to speak. 

“Did I… Did I do anything stupid? Or say anything embarrassing?” Buck asked meekly. 

Eddie pursed his lips, then shrugged lightly. “You confessed to the awful sin of sometimes writing Booby, not Bobby-” Buck’s face twisted. “-And you more or less asked Athena to formally adopt you”. 

Buck looked outright pained and let out a slow breath. “I’d hoped they were dreams”. Eddie cast him a soft look, reaching out to tuck the blankets back up over Buck’s shoulder. 

“But, you needn’t have. You’ve been Bobby and Athena’s kid for a long time. I’m surprised your turnout doesn’t say Nash already,” he teased, watching the words thaw the concern and humiliation. 

He took a deep breath. 

“You also asked a, uh, a pretty interesting question,” he added, too late to claw back the words. Buck remembered - and he’d more or less been giving Eddie an out. A means to ignore it and laugh it off. 

He didn’t want to. 

“I did?” Buck asked, voice barely more than a whisper. It was clear they both knew the topic of conversation and Eddie steeled himself, leaning a little closer with a warm smile. 

“I’ll admit. Kinda not a question I ever expected to hear. But I’ve had a good few hours to think about my answer”. 

Buck’s mouth opened and Eddie cut him off by reaching out, thumb sliding over the curve of his jaw, up his cheekbone to the adorable splotch under his brow. 

“It’d probably take me a little getting used to. And finding you gloves would be a nightmare. But, yeah. I’d still kiss you even if you had extra fingers”. 

Buck’s eyes went round like saucers, light filling them for the first time since he’d initially fallen asleep. It was like watching someone realise all their dreams had just come true. His eyes seemed brighter and he damn near glowed with delight, pushing himself up onto his elbows with a soft, breathy exhale that barely formed yeah?

“I do have one condition, though,” Eddie specified, one corner of his mouth quirking up. 

“Anything,” Buck agreed readily, already inching closer. 

“You have a mint or something first,” Eddie grinned, leaning back out of range. Buck looked confused for a moment before he shifted, licking the side of his wrist and sniffing before recoiling with a grimace, slumping down against his pillow again. 

“Okay, yeah. That’s fair,” Buck admitted, though he was undoubtedly pouting. Eddie barked a short laugh and stood up, leaning over to press the call button for a Doctor. Buck was awake and alert enough that the Doctors would be able to check him over with no trouble. 

“I’m going to go raid a vending machine and see if I can’t get you some Smints. Play nice with the Doctors and I might even bring you back a Snickers”. 

“So you’ll kiss me if I’ve got twelve fingers but you won’t kiss me if my breath smells?!” Buck called out after him and Eddie leaned back around the door, helpless but to grin at the delighted expression on Buck’s face.

“Absolutely. Extra fingers can mean extra fun. Stinky breath isn’t fun for anyone”.

Buck’s gaze shifted to the left of Eddie and he winced, glancing aside at a rather mollified looking man in scrubs. If Eddie was a man of fairer skin he was certain he’d be scarlet as a rose. 

“Uh,” he began, before he forwent any attempt at explaining and simply scampered off down the hallway, head ducked in embarrassment and Buck’s laugh echoing on his heels. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on Tumblr! I take prompts.](https://therogueheart.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Want a fun, safe place to enjoy Buddie, 911 and Lonestar? Check out this Discord server.](https://discord.gg/CZznXMtWFs)   
>  [Please consider reading this post for information on how to make your fanfiction more accessible to screen-readers.](https://therogueheart.tumblr.com/post/645286116997709824/image-description-in-alt-text-id-red-block)


End file.
